


【镜梦】牛奶巧克力

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 如果永梦不做他的家教，他们还有什么理由见面呢？
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【镜梦】牛奶巧克力

“飞彩最近的成绩很好，他妈妈也想感谢永梦，你今天留下来吃个晚饭吧。”镜灰马笑着说。  
“……不，没那种事，飞彩一向成绩都很好。”永梦欲言又止，感觉到旁边的视线，他吞下了后半句。  
实在是没办法说出飞彩成绩好和他没多大关系这种话。  
而坐在旁边的少年毫不掩饰地盯着他，那目光几乎有点尖锐了。飞彩今天好像有点不高兴。

院长也是大学里的教授，知道永梦情况拮据后便提出资助对方，请他做家教是比较容易让人接受的方式。  
永梦头一次见到飞彩，对方就是这样望着他。衬衣笔挺的少年，面容英俊得过头，表情冷峻地盯着他。永梦拉了拉自己颜色鲜艳的卫衣袖子，手背在身后，竟然有种站在老师面前的紧张感。打从一开始，就注定了飞彩让他头疼的地方不在学习这方面。  
好几次了，永梦试图向院长请辞，飞彩只靠自己就可以考出出类拔萃的成绩。但似乎飞彩向父母说了很多夸赞永梦的话——这一点永梦很难想象，可又怎么解释镜家夫妇全把功劳归到他头上呢？  
而飞彩的想法其实很简单：如果永梦不来他家做家教，他们还有什么机会见面？  
这就是永梦最近最头疼的事了。

“飞彩……”永梦放下批改的红笔，推开了面前画满了红圈没有半点错误的作业簿。  
“怎么了？”飞彩淡淡地问。  
“你……”永梦咬着后槽牙，努力试着提出自己的要求：“你放我下来。”  
他现在以一个别扭的姿势坐在飞彩的大腿上批改作业，被人环着腰，飞彩甚至抬起下巴搁在他肩膀上。之所以别扭，是因为永梦努力试图坐直，不要整个人滑进飞彩的怀里。  
他们是飞彩初二时认识的，那时候飞彩还比他矮了大半个头，身材也比他纤细不少，像只漂亮的小猫，甚至可以说可爱。上了高中之后，飞彩就各种意义上飞速成长起来了，虽然个头还没超过永梦，身高的涨势就停了下来，肩膀却肉眼可见地宽阔起来。永梦被他搂进怀里时挣扎过，确信自己摸到了胸肌——明明看起来并不壮实。做老师的体会到了猫咪一夜长成猎豹的破灭感，只是永梦一开始忘记了猫就是食肉的。  
还有最最最可怕的，永梦确信刚刚有什么顶在他腰上，他在那瞬间弹了起来，挣扎着要从飞彩腿上下去，却被钳住了腰。飞彩知道他的弱点，永梦腰上软肉很敏感，对于缺乏体贴的青少年来说，不顾反对地刺激别人弱点还真不是大事。  
“为什么，还有两张试卷。”飞彩的语气就好像他们理所应当用这种姿势相处一样。  
“都有答案，飞彩自己对就可以了，”永梦自暴自弃地嘀咕：“而且每次都是全对啊。”  
“你是我的家教，”飞彩责备道：“这是你该做的工作。而且我不想无意义地耗费时间。”  
他语气里有种天然的居高临下。永梦已经不想吐槽这一点了。麻烦的是飞彩摸到了他两腿之间。永梦含糊地发出声音，夹起双腿，无力地推着飞彩的手。他已经彻底滑进飞彩怀里，那个灼热的东西隔着薄薄的布料顶在他臀肉上，完全不像冷冰冰的飞彩，昭示着他不愿直视的，飞彩对他的渴望。  
“不要出声。”飞彩提醒他。  
明明只要飞彩别这样就好了。可现在轮到他变成被捏住后颈皮的小猫了。永梦咬住手臂，努力不要让只有一墙之隔的镜家夫妇听到动静。有一次飞彩执拗地非要和他做，他失声叫出来引来了飞彩的母亲。而飞彩镇定地回答手机掉在地上时，他们俩还滚在床上，永梦捂着嘴，双腿打开，被操得发红的小穴激烈收缩，差点把飞彩夹射了。自那之后，只要飞彩的父母在家，永梦就不肯和他有过分亲密的接触了，连飞彩也没拗过他。  
飞彩掀起他的T恤下摆，抚摸他的乳头。让他有点难以忍受的是，比起单纯的性意味，飞彩抚摸他身体的时候带着点好奇和探究意味，会在他身上花费更多时间，揉捏、拉扯，或者……有一回飞彩把他压在桌子上，埋在他胸口吮吸他的乳头。明明也不会有那个出来的，虽然理论上男性也有乳腺。飞彩在指望什么呢。  
他的裤子被褪到腿弯，硕大的欲望顶进臀缝，在丰满的臀肉中间挤压出飞彩的形状。飞彩开始动了，不再照管他的前端，也可能是故意的。飞彩喜欢看他自慰，尽管每次永梦都会羞得浑身泛红。他握住自己的前端，感受着阴茎从后庭一次次擦过，在夹紧的大腿间抽插。永梦压抑着呻吟，飞彩搂得越来越紧，他听得到耳畔粗重的喘息。  
就算是飞彩，这个年纪的男孩子也会有超乎他想象的欲求，而他也得承认，自己的欲望也被勾了起来。飞彩扳过他的下巴，那张脸凑过来时，永梦整个人好像热腾腾的巧克力，全然融化了，闭上眼接受了这个吻。  
这时候永梦还不知道，飞彩看到了他包里的系着蝴蝶结的巧克力。

快七点的时候，晚餐做完了。镜灰马过来敲门让两个人出来吃饭。他推开门时看到飞彩在解一道数学题，永梦坐在旁边。  
“今天怎么样？”他问。  
“挺好的。”飞彩简单地回答。永梦眼神有点游离，小小地“嗯”了一声。


End file.
